La Herencia
by kaoru-uchiha
Summary: Mi segundo fic. Que pasa cuando tus padres te dejan una muy grata sorpresa en su testamento,lo aceptarias? lean y dejen sus comentarios.
1. El testamento

**Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo, con una nueva historia, como ya les había dicho, soy primeriza en esto de escribir fics, como siempre esperare sus comentarios, consejos y dudas. Es un sasusaku xD.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, que mas quisiera yo, si así lo fuera sasuke fuera mi esclavo personal (Baba O//O) cof cof continuemos por favor. **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Herencia?

Capitulo 1: El testamento

En una tarde tranquila en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, en la torre donde se encuentra la hokage, Tsunade y shizune se encontraban haciendo sus labores de todos los días, la hokage firmaba las peticiones mandadas por otras aldeas y shizune estaba revisando algunos documentos antiguos, guardados celosamente por el fallecido tercero y entre esos documentos descubrió un sobre con la insignia uchiha y decidió leerlo y ver de que se trataba, mientras leía no podía creer lo que este documento exigía, este era el testamento de los padres de sasuke e itachi y lo que en el se pedía era realmente increíble y decidió comentarselo a la hokage.

-Tsunade-sama, mire por favor lo que acabo de encontrar entre esos documentos- shizune corrió a mostrárselos y esta se preocupo de la cara que tenia su ayudante.

-Pero que te sucede shizune, que fue lo que te altero tanto asi- mientras recibía los documentos que esta le estaba dando

-Lea esos documentos, no creerá lo que en ellos se le esta pidiendo al hokage – dijo shizune

-Veamos que es lo que te altero tanto- empezó a leer y efectivamente en ella se pedía claramente que el hijo menor, o sea sasuke, se casara con una haruno, y no cualquier haruno, si no con sakura haruno, para poder recibir su herencia, que en la cual sasuke pasaba a ser dueño de todo lo que se encontraba en su casa incluyendo el barrio, era una última petición de los padres del mencionado anteriormente, casi se cae de espaldas al leerlo de nuevo.

-Hokage-sama, que piensa hacer al respecto, no estará pensando en hacer caso alo que dice ahí, no es así- pero la mirada tsunade indicaba que pensaba realizar lo que en ese documento se pedía.

-Shizune trae de inmediato al equipo 7 y recuerda que sakura se encuentra en la biblioteca, practicando unos nuevos jutsu médicos, vamos apresúrate "_Lo siento sakura, pero mi deber como hokage, es hacer lo que se me pide, no tengo otra opción"-_ pensó tristemente tsunade.

-Hai tsunade sama- salio inmediatamente de la oficina para hacer lo que se le había encomendado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En otro lado de la aldea, donde se encontraban entrenando parte del equipo 7, kakashi, naruto y sasuke, este hace tres meses que regreso ala aldea, fue perdonado por su traición, ya que termino con 2 de los criminales mas peligrosos y fue reasignado a su antiguo equipo.

-Eso es todo por hoy chicos, vayan a casa y descansen nos veremos mañana ala misma hora- dijo kakashi mientras sacaba su libro educativo.

- No es justo kakashi-sensei, no ve que estaba a punto de ganarle al teme dattebayo!!- dijo el imperativo rubio

-"_Porque no habrá venido sakura hoy al entrenamiento, pero que rayos estoy pensando, mejor para mi, ya que es una molestia"_ – Pensó sasuke, el no creía lo que estaba pasando estaba nuevamente es su aldea natal, con su antiguo equipo, tratándolo como si no hubiera pasado nada, además se estar pensando constantemente en cierta pelirosa, aunque nunca lo admitiría se sentía muy bien con los cuidados que le daba, haber sido la persona que se encargo de el cuando lo trajeron de vuelta a la aldea mas muerto que vivo después de haber acabado con la vida de su odiado hermano.

- Ahhh teme de nuevo pensando en sakura-chan ehh picaron – mientras mostraba una sonrisa zorruna y empezando a burlarse del colorado uchiha.

- Que dices dobe!! – contesto el moreno y volteo su rostro al lado para que no vieran su notorio sonrojo.

- Etto sasuke, no tiene nada de malo, pensar en sakura ya que se ha puesto muy hermosa no es asi ?"_He notado que nuestro querido vengador, se preocupa mucho por nuestra sakura"_ dijo kakashi mientras sonreía bajo su mascara si es que se nota.

- Hmp- "_Es verdad, es sumamente hermosa, que mis pensamientos me traicionan"_- pensó sasuke.

- Hasta que los encuentro chicos, tsunade-sama, acaba de mandarlos a llamar, por favor síganme- llego shizune para avisarles.

- Bueno vayamos, antes de que la hokage se enfade- menciono el peliplateado.

- Que querrá la anciana tsunade, Dattebayo!!- refunfuño naruto

- Hmp, vayamos de una buena vez- dijo el moreno sin darle mucha importancia.

Estaban ya entrando ala oficina, vieron ala hokage y por el semblante que tenia, podía decirse que se trataba de algo serio, esperaban que empezara por que el motivo urgente de su llamado.

- Con permiso, ahora iré por sakura- dijo shizune y se retiraba a su segundo mandato.

- Bien, esto es algo serio, se trata de ti sasuke y sobre un documento o sea su testamento que dejaron tus padres a cargo del tercero- dijo tsunade esperando la reacción del moreno.

- Y?- menciono fastidiado sasuke.

- Mmm siempre tan expresivo Uchiha, te lo dire sin rodeos, en ese documento se te pide que contraigas nupcias, para poder heredar todo lo que tenian tus padres, tienes que respetar su petición ya que eso es lo ultimo que te piden- lo dijo así de repente.

- QUE YO QUÉ!!!- El chico estaba a punto del colapso mental, y de pronto escucho unos toques ala puerta seguido de una melodiosa voz, de pronto los colores se le subieron al rostro.

- Tsunade-sama, ya estoy aquí, dígame para que me llamo-le explicaron todo otra vez, estaba ahí parada acabando de escuchar la noticia que le destrozo el alma y sus orbes jades empezaron a cristalizarse.

- Bueno sasuke, te presento a tu futura esposa…. Sakura Haruno… -

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bueno ese fue el primer capitulo, espero les haya sido de su agrado, déjenme sus comentarios, pronto actualizare ENEMIGOS O AMANTES he tenido unos problemas con mi pc.**

**Gracias por leer xD**


	2. El despertar del deseo

**Hola, disculpen la tardanza pero es que la escuela me exprime con tantas tareas y apenas tengo tiempo de pasar por el foro. Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, ah y de antemano disculpen si pongo a sasuke un poco OCC, pero así me gusta a mí no se ustedes.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, que mas quisiera yo.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Bueno sasuke, te presento a tu futura esposa…. Sakura Haruno… -

Capitulo 2: Comprometidos

Al oír eso por parte de la hokage todos se cayeron de espalda, no se esperaban esa noticia, mucho menos sasuke y sakura que ya esta toda roja como tomate, mientras naruto y kakashi claramente podían verse sus quijadas hasta el suelo.

- Nani!! Que rayos es todo esto vieja será mejor que se deje de bromas- decía naruto tratando de auto convencerse de lo que había escuchado.

- No es broma, aquí lo dice claramente- lo dijo mirando a sasuke que todavía no terminaba de captar todo lo que había escuchado.

- Pero como es posible que hasta ahora se hayan dado cuenta de que existía ese documento y porque con sakura no lo entiendo- decía sasuke.

- Bueno pues aquí dice que tu madre así lo decidió y que sakura le caía muy bien y que viene de una respetable familia- término de aclarar.

- Pero en que momento comencé a agradarle, si la vi fueron muy pocas veces- decía sakura.

- Eso ya no importa, lo que si importa es que ustedes están comprometidos y deben casarse si es que quieres ser el legítimo dueño sasuke, porque si no lo haces yo tomare posesión de todos tus bienes y no te dejare nada, algo que no te conviene, no es así, sasuke- advirtió tsunade.

- Que, usted no pu…- sasuke fue interrumpido por una risa llena de malicia por parte de la hokage, que helo a sasuke y sakura.

- Que sucede tsunade-sama, que le parece gracioso- decía sakura llena de nervios.

- Todavía falta algo que les tengo que comentar, realmente no se porque pusieron algo así, pero yo solo obedezco ordenes, realmente esto si que los va a sorprender, no te cederé tus bienes hasta que hayan consumado el matrimonio, no se si saben a lo que me refiero- mientras volvía a sonreír con malicia.

- !Que ha dicho vieja! no permitiré que el pervertido del teme le ponga un dedo encima a sakura-chan, dattebayo!- grito el rubio.

- Naruto no seas irrespetuoso, recuerda que es la hokage- dijo kakashi que también estaba riendo por lo bajo igual que tsunade.- Sin nada mas que decir pueden retirarse- fue lo último que dijo, mientras sasuke y sakura estaban como piedra y estaban colorados por lo ultimo mencionado y no se atrevían ni a mirarse a los ojos.

- Mmm etto sasuke-kun no estas obligado a nada, yo entenderé perfectamente, bueno creo que lo mejor será irme, nos vemos- dijo sakura y de inmediato salio de la oficina al igual que las demás. Mientras el moreno se quedo parado ahí, aun no podía creer lo que sus padres le pedían y justamente con ella, no es que les desagradara, con el tiempo se ha dado cuenta que siente un tipo de cariño, no había elección tenia que casarse al fin y al cabo no era tan mala idea después de todo, salio de ahí dispuesto acabar con esto y fue en busca de sakura y no tardo mucho ya que caminaba lentamente por las calles. - Sakura- dijo sasuke sabia perfectamente que lo había oído. - Dime sasuke-kun, descuida estoy bien no tienes que disculparte por nada- menciono sakura - No es eso, vengo a decirte nos casaremos, lo mas rápido posible, yo hablare con tsunade, la boda será mañana mismo no hay tiempo que perder- dijo sasuke - Pero sasuke-kun tu no lo deseas, no tienes porque- empezó a ponerse nerviosa por la mirada que sasuke le enviaba, lo vio sonreír de lado con toda la arrogancia que lo caracteriza, y lo vio acercarse a su oído para susurrar. - Hmp, tu no sabes lo que deseo sa-ku-ra- menciono con una voz endiabladamente sexy que sakura sentía que estaba apunto de derretirse, sintió arder sus mejillas y sus latidos se dispararon a mil por hora y respiraba dificultosamente. - Sa…sasuke-kuu yo – musito sakura - Tu que sakura, ya tome la decisión y nos casaremos lo más pronto posible- dijo sasuke viendo el sonrojado rostro de sakura. - Que pasaría si yo me opongo a ése matrimonio- dijo con cierto enfado. - Realmente no creo que te opongas, no es lo que siempre has deseado, estar conmigo, ser mi mujer, si te das cuenta nos conviene a los dos, yo tendré legalmente todos los derechos sobre mis bienes y tu serás mi esposa, que mas quieres no hay nada que perder- dijo sasuke - Y los sentimientos donde los dejas, eso me duele sasuke saber que solo te casaras conmigo por conveniencia, yo quiero que aunque sea me quieras un poco, mi respuesta es no sasuke-kun- respondió decidida y con sus ojos empezando a derramar lagrimas. - Sakura acaso quieres verme en la calle, si no lo hacemos perderé absolutamente todo- dijo el moreno tratando de convencer a la chica. - No, claro que no quiero, pero es muy apresurado no lo crees, pienso que deberíamos conocernos mas y pues que la boda sea dentro de unos meses- dijo sakura resignada pero en el fondo de ella estaba mas que feliz pronto seria la señora de uchiha tal y como siempre lo soñó. - Por dios sakura nos conocemos desde que tenemos memoria, para que esperar mas, ya te dije mañana mismo será, vamos te llevo a casa- finalizo sasuke Caminaban lentamente y en un silencio cómodo hacia la casa de la pelirosa y sorprendentemente venían tomados de la mano, algo muy fuera de lo común, todos sabían que al uchiha no le gustaban las demostraciones afectuosas y menos en público, pero por alguna razón sasuke se sentía bien, tranquilo y lleno de paz algo que solo lograba estando cerca de sakura, estaban ya frente ala casa de sakura y la misma decidió romper el silencio. - Gracias sasuke-kun, mmm etto, bueno yo- musito sakura con la mirada baja conciente de su sonrojo - Tranquila yo me encargare de todo, mañana vendré a primera hora, tengo que apresurarme hay muchas cosas que hacer, ahora solo descansa de la impresión, adiós- se despidió el moreno - Sasuke-kun- susurro sakura colocándose una mano en su pecho sintiendo su corazón fuera de control, se dio vuelta para entrar a su casa, sin perder tiempo subió a su habitación y se tiro boca abajo a su mullida cama- No puedo creerlo es increíble yo la mujer de sasuke-kun, como siempre lo soñé, ¿le dará tiempo hacer todo el solo?- y con este pensamiento quedo profundamente dormida. 

Con los primeros rayos del sol que entraban al cuarto de sakura y de repente empezó a escuchar unos ruidos que terminaban de despertarla, se levanto dirigiéndose abajo abrir la puerta y vio frente a ellas a ino, hinata, tenten y temari.

- Chicas que hacen aquí tan temprano, oh claro supongo que ya lo saben- dijo sonriente.

- Que si lo sabemos, es noticia en toda la aldea, todos hablan de lo mismo, ya sabes naruto difundió la noticia y que crees aquí traemos tu vestido, déjame decirte que esta divino- contesto ino

- Vamos sakura tienes que ponerte hermosa hay que deslumbrar ala gente envidiosa- dijo tenten

- Si claro pasen- contesto sakura y abrió la puerta por completo para qué pasaran sus amigas, subieron sus amigas que por cierto ya venían preparadas, al cabo de una hora sakura estaba lista y despampanante parecía muñeca en su esponjado vestido blanco y con un deje de brillo en la tela, su cabello recogido a modo de que el velo quedara bien y con una pequeña tiara, con un maquillaje no exagerado sino muy natural que quedaba perfecto con su blanca piel.

- Dios sakura, quedaste impresionante- decía hinata y las demás asentían estando de acuerdo con el comentario.

- En serio lo creen, yo pienso que me veo muy extravagante..- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una voz desde afuera.

- Sakura es hora de irnos- dijo kakashi

- Enseguida bajo kakashi- sensei - contesto sakura y se dirigía abajo abrir la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y kakashi se quedo totalmente sorprendido por la hermosa vista que tenia, un profundo sentimiento se hizo presente en el, consideraba ala pelirosa como una hija y estaba conmovido de que su niña consentida en toda una mujer casada.

- Lista kakashi sensei, pero fuera de todo esto, ni siquiera se donde será- pregunto sakura

- No te preocupes será en la casa de sasuke, vamos démonos prisa o si no llegaremos tarde- dijo kakashi empezando a caminar.

- Si kak… un momento sensei, usted llego temprano acaso se siente mal o esta vez no se perdió por el camino de la vida? - dijo sakura

- Mmm no, me siento perfectamente lo que pasa es que no iba a llegar tarde ala boda de mi niña- contesto sonriendo.

Ya estaban frente ala casa y se escuchaba mucho ruido del otro lado, tocaron y avisaron que la novia había llegado y pronto comenzaría la ceremonia, abrieron la puerta y las miradas de los presentes se dirigieron a sakura, mientras que las chicas y kakashi estaban anonadados con la vista que tenían, realmente sasuke no había escatimado en gastos para su boda, todo se veía muy lujoso y de buen gusto, todos tomaron sus lugares y empezó a tocar la marcha nupcial, la ceremonia termino rápido tal y como empezó y ahora venia la recepción en el jardín de sasuke.

- Sakura, espero te haya gustado el vestido- dijo sasuke acercándose por detrás a su ahora esposa.

- Claro que si, esta precioso gracias sasuke-kun- dijo sakura sintiendo a su esposo detrás de ella empezando a ponerse nerviosa, ya que sabia perfectamente lo que vendría después y ese mismo pensamiento hizo que un escalofrió agradable recorriera por su espalda y se giro lentamente para encantarse con la intensa mirada de sasuke acrecentando sus nervios y sonrojo.

- Que te pasa, porque estas tan roja, te sientes mal o es que estas pensando en nuestra primera noche- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa sensual.

- Como crees, que cosas dices estas loco- menciono sakura temblando y mas roja que un tomate.

- Hmp, porque te haces la difícil, si sabes que lo deseas igual que yo, ya veras cuando nos quedemos completamente solos- susurro sasuke en su oído y mordió lentamente su lóbulo logrando sacar un suspiro de sus labios y esa reacción lo hizo sonreír elevando su ego a los cielos.

- Sasuke-kun… no por favor, detente, que haces la gente nos ve- dijo sakura mientras veía como todas las miradas se posaban en ellos y conociendo a sasuke supuso que no le interesaba ya que ni presto atención a lo mencionado por su esposa.

La gente empezaba a retirarse indicando que había acabado la recepción y eso aumentaba los nervios de la joven y esto mezclado con la mirada que no le quitaba de encima su adorado esposo, en ella veía deseo, pasión, lujuria, era como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de sasuke. Hasta que se fue la ultima persona, sakura quedo sola en su ahora casa, a merced de _él_, podía sentir su mirada clavada en su cuello, no sabia como actuar, hasta que sintió que rodeaban su pequeña cintura, trago estrepitosamente como intentando tragarse los nervios y casi podía jurar notar la sonrisa torcida del moreno, noto como la cabeza de le se posaba en su hombro, acercando su boca a su oído a susurrar con una voz ronca y seductora.

- Sigues estando coladita por mí- su sonrisa aumento cuando noto que empezaba a temblar en sus brazos.

- Y tú eres un idiota- dijo sakura enfadada y sasuke la giro para verla fijamente, oh si, como odiaba perder el control de la situación y no le iba dar ese gusto a su flamante esposa, y sonrió satisfecho cuando vio que las mejillas de ella recuperaban su provocativo color carmesí y no perdió el tiempo, se lanzo a sus labios, besando y mordiendo con pasión, lamió sus labios pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en su boca y noto como ella intentaba seguirle el ritmo, hasta que se separaron por falta de oxigeno y aprovecho para tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a donde al fin la haría suya…..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Lamento la tardanza y también no haber descrito la ceremonia, no lo hice por temor a ofender a alguien, la verdad**

**no se si lo han hecho, bueno espero que este capitulo les guste, el próximo viene lemon, agradezco sus comentarios, dudas y consejos de antemano.**

**GRACIAS… **


End file.
